curious george thanks
by everythinglover
Summary: hi


**Once a upon a time there was a monkey named George. He was a young baby. He was a baby but a smart baby. He was also one and a half years old. One day there was a war on his very own birthday. For his safety, his parents mama monkey and dada monkey sent him down the river in a little basket. They sent him down the river with food and drinks. Like bananas and a bottle or gallon of milk. He also loved peanut butter to put on his bananas. As he was floating a way by the wind the mama and dada monkey said " bye we love you we hope you are safer in your new home." Then he started to cry. **

**Days, months, years, and centuries the little monkey was in the river. KIDDING!! One day passed and he finally arrived at a big village. Tons of people were there. One seven year old came up to George and gave him a sealed charms super blow pop. The flavor was sour banana with a bit of milk stored in the middle. " thank you." George replied he opened it and sucked on it. "Yummy yummy yummy!" George manage to say during each suck. **

**The seven year old picked up George in his basket and moved him to her baby basket. Then he started to cry. Loudly! "Don't cry baby I love you." the little girl cried. She walked in to a house. George was still crying because he thought he was captured. "Shhhhhhh….." she whispered. Mom dad! The seven year old yelled out to the house. " What Kate." She said yelling at her. "your dad is sleeping." " come here" "why" kites mom screamed "because its important" Kate replied ok kites mother yelled. " Kate what are you doing with a monkey." Katherine said. **

"**I found him can I keep him pleeeeeease." " is he potty trained" she asked. "I don't know." "ok 2 days and we will see what happens" kites mom said trying to act calm. Then all of a sudden George started to cry. " why is he crying." kites mother asked. "I think he is scared and he misses his mom and dad." "how do you know." Katherine said. "well its obvious that he is because he is saying mama and dada." Kate screamed. Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh…. Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh…. Kate whispered loudly. **

**Then kates dad jerry walks in to the room and yells " what the heck is a monkey doing in a monkey free house!!" " um I found him and mom said we an keep him for a few days and maybe keep him longer." "****WHAT!!" **

"**ok OK" George suddenly yelled out to them. "What… he … talks…" kates dad asked mysteriously. "yeah" Katherine answered. "cool huh." Kate said. "Ok I guess we can keep him. For a little while." jerry calmly told her. **

"**yes alright." Kate screamed louder then ever. "so what's your named cutie." Kate asked. "George" George proudly replied. "cool so what happened why where you in the river in the little lily pad basket!" "birthday, war, safety, mama, dada." george said before he started to cry. " don't cry please don't." kate explained . "So there is a war and for your safety of you your mama and dada sent you down the river on your birthday." Kate explained even more. " uh huh." George said still whimpering for his cries. " its okay your safe here I will take care of you." Kate softly said. "Wow its been 3 hours wow well its time to go to bed its 10:50pm." Kate said. "Goodnight." they both said. **

" **I tired to sleep during the night but I couldn't." George explained. "oh its ok but is that all." Kate asked. "Because I was scared about my mom and dad." George signed. "Oh is that all." Kate questioned. "No I was also scared that they will come after me." "your safe here you wont get hurt or took in away because they are to far away and they will not get passed the guards." Kate insured George. " are you sure" asked. " yes" she answered. **

**Later that day Kate and George were in the living room when Kate's dad comes running in the house. "What are you wanting for!" Her dad yells out to Kate. "what are you talking about ?" Kate questions. George yawns then suddenly he falls asleep. "well he's a sleep go to the basement and get the cage to put George in and get him to the pound. I just went by and now they say that they take all animals including monkeys of any kind big, small, newborn." he started to point at George. **

"**No." she yelled out. " Why its been two days." he asked. "because I love George and I would never give him up NEVER." Kate softly yelled out. "look I know you love him but George does not belong in a house." "and what are we going to go." Kate's dad said. "send him to the pound so he can kill him." Kate softly said so George does not wake up. **

" **no! he will be in a better place than a house of human. He will be in a house of animal." Jerry said. "no! no! no!" Kate started to cry. Then Kate's mother walks in to the room and sees George sleeping. "go put him in the box I set up for him NOW!" Kate's mom said angry. Then Kate ran upstairs and put him in the box. "goodnight" Kate whispered to George. "JERRY" Katherine yelled. "KATHERINE" mocking her. "this is not funny." Katherine shouted back. **

"**whats not funny." jerry shouted. "you want to take george to the pound!" katherine yelled. "uh… Kathy how much did you hear." " From what you are waiting for to now!" "what the heck were you thinking." "its been 2 days." jerry said. **

"**So cant you tell she loves him." Kathy yelled back. "I know but he does not belong here." jerry said. "I know you know but just leave him and her alone." Kathy yelled. "jerry just understand that she loves him and he has no family. So he stays here! Got it get it." she replied. "yes." jerry said surprised. **

**Later that evening George asked to be excused. He quickly climbed the stairs and went to Kate's room. He started to cry and ten he suddenly stopped and he heard a sound out in the trees. He crawled to the window and saw a bird family and started to cry again. Then he heard a sound again but different and scarier. He ran down the stairs and ran to the dinner table and told everything to kate and then she told her parents. **

**After they all heard they all ran up stairs and stood there in front of the door. Then jerry walks alone to the window. "here" he asked "yeah" Kate replied looking at George. He slowly leaned forward to the window and looked down and saw a bird in a nest and then he scanned the tree and two big gorillas in the tree. "Oh My God." jerry yells. " what." they all said. "its its it's a gorilla not one two." **

"**Are you sure what you are seeing is a gorilla!" Katherine said. "Gorillas" George said. Then he ran up to the window. " George get back her." Kate yelled. She ran after him. "Kate come back." Katherine screamed. She ran after her. "get back all of you NOW!" jerry yelled Out to them. "no, no" George screamed out. "let go of me there my parents stop." **

**He ran up to the window again. "mommy, daddy." George yelled. "george." his mom replied. "mom dad." george replied. Then he jumped in to his dads hands and cryed. " we missed you so much. We were so worried about you." "so was I." george said. "George this is your mom and dad?" kate asked. "yeah." geogre said. "Lets go now" his dad said. "wait." george said he jumped in the window and kissed kate then huged her and left. "bye" they all said **

**The end! **


End file.
